


my better half

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: AU, But I don’t go into detail obviously, Day Two, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of killing someone, NSFW, Partners In Crimes, Smut, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah and Laurel are both criminals. They have been for the past ten years, growing in the ranks, and doing different jobs. But in the midst of all that, they found each other and fell in love. So they were both partners in crime and partners in the romantic sense.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Kudos: 23





	my better half

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! Happy Day Two of Dinahsiren Week! Today’s prompt is Villains AU or Role Reversal, so I went with villains (even though I had a cute idea for the role reversal) I really hope you all like this! Sorry it is shorter than yesterday, but I am extremely tired today so this is what I came up with. Please let me know what you think! Stay safe, happy, and healthy! And as always, thanks for reading, leaving comments, and kudos! It keeps me going!

“You did so good today, baby.” Dinah stated as she grabbed Laurel from behind, placing kisses on her neck.

Laurel hummed appreciatively and exposed her neck more for her girlfriend, “You really think so?”

“I know so. The way you killed that guy was phenomenal.” Dinah replied, still leaving kisses on Laurel’s neck.

Dinah and Laurel had been working together for about 10 years now. They worked for an organization who had their workers do various jobs depending on their skills. 

When they started out, they did small jobs such as robbing stores and carjacking. After some time, they rose in the ranks and they were both now assassins. They were quite successful at their jobs and they loved working together.

They met through the job. They didn’t get along quite well in the beginning, but they quickly got over that and began working together. They worked better together and the organization used that to their advantage.

They started seeing each other not long after they started working together and it made the job that much easier. Especially since Laurel knew what came after that. They always had a lot of adrenaline after missions, so they found an efficient way to deal with the adrenaline.

Laurel thrived on praise and validation and Dinah gave her just that. It made Laurel feel truly appreciated and loved.

Laurel was pulled out of her thoughts when Dinah started sucking on her neck, causing Laurel to let out a moan. 

“D.” Laurel moaned out, as Dinah sucked another spot on a different part of her neck.

Dinah brought her hands up to Laurel’s breast, lightly squeezing on them, “You okay baby?”

“Take me to bed, please.” Laurel begged, not knowing if she could stand up if Dinah continued her ministrations.

Dinah obliged her request and placed her arms underneath her girlfriend’s legs and head, carrying her bridal style. Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck, securing herself as Dinah carried them to their bedroom.

Once Dinah reached their bedroom, she gently laid Laurel down on the bed and got on top of her girlfriend, smiling down at her, “Hey beautiful.”

Laurel smiled back, “Hey songbird.”

Dinah smiled before connecting their lips once more, starting the kiss out slowly, but becoming more passionate as they kissed some more. Dinah ran her tongue across Laurel’s lips, silently asking for permission. Laurel granted it and moaned when Dinah’s tongue entered her mouth. 

They continued to kiss like this for a few minutes, due to Dinah wanting to make Laurel feel breathless. Once she succeeded at that, she detached herself from her girlfriend’s lips and began to place kisses on her jawline, and quickly moved down to her neck.

Laurel threw her head back to expose her neck more for Dinah, so Dinah rewarded her by sucking down on her neck. Laurel let out an appreciative moan at the action and that spurred Dinah on even more. 

As Dinah paid attention to her neck, she moved her hands to the hem of Laurel’s shirt, pulling the piece of fabric quickly over her head and tossing it on the floor. Dinah looked into Laurel’s eyes and saw they were filled with full blown lust. Laurel bit her bottom lip as Dinah looked at her, rubbing her thighs together to relieve the pressure there.

Dinah must’ve noticed that action and put her leg in between Laurel’s thighs, pressing it up against her core. Laurel let out a loud moan at that, desperate for any sort of friction. Dinah smirked at her as she went to remove the rest of her girlfriend’s clothes.

Once Laurel was fully naked, Dinah took a moment to admire her and let her eyes skate across her body, “You are the most beautiful person, Laur.”

Laurel blushed at that and gave Dinah a quick kiss on the cheek, “That’s you, babe.”

Dinah shook her head and moved to remove her own clothes. Now there was nothing in the way of them being able to fully touch one another. Dinah moved to place kisses and leave marks on Laurel’s neck before moving down her body, licking a path on her way down to her breasts. 

Once she reached her breasts, she wasted no time sucking a nipple into her mouth, while her hand gave attention to the other one. Laurel was making all sorts of wonderful noises underneath her and Dinah absolutely loved it. She released her nipple with a pop and moved to give the other the same amount of attention.

Laurel let out a loud moan underneath her as she sucked hard on the nipple she was currently on and she felt Laurel’s hand go into her hair, pulling at it. Laurel opened her mouth to beg, “D please.”

Dinah released her nipple and moved her hands to stimulate them while she asked Laurel, “Please what baby?”

“Fuck me. Please fuck me. I need you to.” Laurel begged, not caring how desperate she sounded.

Dinah smirked and said, “All you had to do was ask, baby.”

Laurel was about to respond, but was cut off by herself moaning as she felt Dinah run her fingers through her slit. She pressed into Dinah’s fingers, desperate to get her girlfriend to just fuck her.

“You’re soaked, baby. You must be really desperate huh?” Dinah asked teasingly as she continued to torture Laurel by touching her, but not entering her or offering her any real friction.

“D please. No more teasing. I’ve been a good girl.” Laurel pleaded, looking directly in her girlfriend’s eyes.

Dinah smiled sweetly at her girlfriend, “You have been a good girl, haven’t you? Okay, I’ll stop. Lie down on the bed sweetheart.”

Laurel smiled and did as she was told. Dinah kissed her way down her body until she got in between her thighs. She kissed and nipped at her thighs, but then remembered that she promised Laurel she would quit teasing her. So she ran her tongue across her slit, causing Laurel to arch her back. Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s hips to keep her down as she ate her out. 

Laurel was getting close and Dinah sensed that, so she brought one of her hands to where her mouth was hard at work and decided to use her mouth to focus on her clit, while she entered two fingers into her girlfriend. Laurel let out a loud moan at the action and was chanting Dinah’s name as she was getting closer to her release. She finally came when Dinah hit the right spot inside her and scraped her teeth across her clit, shouting out Dinah’s name as her orgasm took over her body.

Laurel felt like she was in a state of bliss and smiled at the wonderful feelings she was experiencing. Dinah slowly brought her down from her high and pulled out once she realized Laurel was good enough. Dinah kissed her way back up her girlfriend’s body and finally reached her face, leaving her small kisses on her face, causing Laurel to giggle.

“D, you’re too good to me.” Laurel stated as she cuddled into her girlfriend. 

Dinah placed her arms around Laurel and held onto her, running her fingers across her skin, “Well I love you baby. You are the best girlfriend a person could ask for and I am honored to be the person you are with.”

Laurel smiled at the compliment and placed a kiss on Dinah’s chest, “I love you too, D. So so much. I don’t know if I could do this life without you.”

“I know I couldn’t do this life without you. You are my better half and you are the only thing that keeps me grounded. You complete me Laur.”

Laurel felt tears fill her eyes at Dinah’s sweet words. Laurel felt truly loved by this woman and she was so lucky to have her. She’d never felt this way about another person and she was glad that this was the first person she’d ever experienced this with.

“As long as we have each other, nothing can stop us Laur. We are a team and I couldn’t have asked for a better partner in crime.”

Laurel looked up at her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her lips, “You are the best partner in crime, my love.”


End file.
